Some Day
by Ferret2
Summary: [COMPLETE] This scene wasn’t in the book, but it was included in the movie. It's basically what might've taken place when Susan goes after Edmund after Edmund storms out on Peter right after Lucy's first trip to Narnia.


_This scene wasn't in the book, but it was included in the movie. The books are rather simple and don't really give very much depth to some characters, and it's always seemed that Susan is just _there _in the books. In the film, however, Susan is much gentler and it seems she's much more sympathetic toward Edmund. After Edmund storms out on Peter (after Lucy's just returned from her first trip to Narnia), Susan goes after him, so this ficlet is basically what I think might've happened, had the cameras followed them._

**Some Day**

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter said, a look of utter resentment on his face.

It had only been a joke! Of _course_ there wasn't a football field in the bathroom cupboard, thus making it a _joke_! Fuming, Edmund surprised his brother and shouted into his face, "Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're _not_!"

Peter had looked shocked for a second at the sudden confrontation. A _second. Just_ for a second, and that was all. A second later, he'd recomposed his features and was back to glaring at Edmund.

Edmund nearly gawked at Peter just then. Peter was glaring at _him_ after he'd said that? So what did that mean? That Peter thought he had the _right_ to take Dad's place? Edmund stifled a slight growl. He'd tell Peter where he could stuff that right. He'd tell him… some day.

But not today.

Cursing at his own weakness, Edmund stormed out of the room. In his blind fury, he hadn't the slightest clue where he was headed, but after going down many uncharted corridors, he twisted the first doorknob he could find and found himself exactly where he'd started: Outside the spare room.

"Well, that was nicely handled," Edmund heard Susan huff sarcastically. Then he heard her footsteps making for the door. 

Edmund glowered as he stomped away as quickly as he could, but as soon as Susan had shut the door to the spare room, she saw him. "Edmund, stop," she said gently.

He looked at her over his left shoulder, a slight pout playing at his lips.

"Edmund, please," she said again.

Instead, Edmund rounded the corner and began walking through random corridors again. It would be no use running, as Susan was a clever girl and would simply follow the sound of his footsteps. So it was better to walk, even if it was slower, because his steps would be quieter that way and thus, would provide him with a greater chance to lose Susan—

Edmund was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he ran into something. Rather, some_one_. It was Susan. How did she always manage to find him like that? Even in a house she didn't know.

"All right, I'm here, what do you want to say to me?" Edmund pursed his lips into a frown and crossed his arms over his chest. Then, mocking Susan's very proper voice, he said, "Oh, Edmund, I know it's difficult, but Peter's right, you know. Peter's only doing what's _best_ for you. Peter _loves_ you. Peter's looking _after_ you. Don't be so _mean_ to Peter. Peter's your older brother, he's the _eldest_. You should look _up_ to Peter—Peter, Peter, _Peter_!" Edmund shouted, ending in his own voice. But he couldn't go on anymore. He was embarrassed to realize he'd been reduced to tears. "I wish Peter had gone off to war! At least then _he'd_ be dead and not Dad!"

"Edmund!" Susan cried out. "Don't say such things—Dad isn't dead!" 

With a loud sniffle, Edmund turned away when Susan tried to reach out to comfort him. "Leave me alone," Edmund said in an unusually high-pitched voice.

Susan bit her bottom lip and sighed. "Edmund, I miss Dad, too."

"Well, I don't," Edmund gasped aloud, still not looking at his sister.

"Something I really miss is how he used to make those _huge_ omelets on Saturday mornings," Susan suddenly said. "You remember that, don't you, Edmund?"

Edmund turned slightly to see what Susan was doing, but she was simply standing where he'd last seen her. "Yes," he said quietly, answering her question.

"And I also remember how he used to put loads and loads of different things into those omelets. Each Saturday was omelet breakfasts, but it was like a new creation each Saturday. But he always made sure to put mushrooms in those omelets."

"Well, he didn't put enough mushrooms into those—" Edmund began to say.

"Yes, because you and Peter always used to fight over who got the omelet with the most mushrooms in it—I remember," Susan said.

"Well, that's Peter for you," Edmund bit out. "Greedy little prat." 

"Perhaps," Susan said. "Though let me tell you a secret, Edmund."

This caught Edmund's attention, and he finally turned all the way to face Susan.

"Peter _hates_ mushrooms. I wash the dishes Saturday mornings, you know, and every Saturday morning, he hides the mushrooms under his leftover omelet." 

"No he doesn't," Edmund said skeptically. "You could just be making that up."

"Doesn't he?" Susan cockily crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me, Edmund. Every Saturday since you can remember, who has won the omelet with the most mushrooms?"

Edmund thought hard for a moment, then let out a sigh of defeat. "I have."

"Right."

"Then why didn't he just _say_ he hated mushrooms?" Edmund asked, using the back of his hands to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Well, what if Dad stopped making his omelets with mushrooms?" Susan said to her brother. "We all know how much you like mushrooms, Edmund. That's why Peter never said anything. Because he knows you like them so much."

"Now you're just making me sound like some great sort of glutton," Edmund scowled.

"Edmund, you're missing the point!" Susan sighed. "Peter doesn't mean to upset you or even harm you in any way. All he's ever wanted to do is look after you." Before Edmund could say anything, she added, "And he's not trying to be Dad. You can lie all you want, but I know you miss him. But Peter misses him, too. He was Peter's Dad, too, Edmund. He was _our_ Dad. Peter would never try to replace Dad."

"I suppose you're right, Susan," Edmund suddenly said.

Surprised, she peered at her younger brother very curiously. "Really?"

"Of course, Susan. You're always right. It was silly of me to think Peter could ever be Dad. Peter's downright rotten and, by Jove, he can't cook to save his life."

Susan wrinkled her nose a bit. It wasn't _quite_ how she imagined her brother to take all this, but at least it was _some_ progress. "Come on then," she said to him. "Mrs. Macready's making us tea, I think. This weather's just awful, but perhaps we can all play some cards once we've finished eating." 

Edmund was still scowling a bit, but through his sniffles he said, "You go on. I'll be down in a minute."

Assuming he simply needed time to reassemble himself, Susan gave him one last smile before walking away.

When Susan was out of earshot, he rolled his eyes. "Just like a girl. Thinks that just _talking_ about things will fix it all." Though she _was_ right about him missing his father.

He walked through the corridors, passing the now empty spare room. It was very odd, but for a moment, he thought he felt a very cold chill pass under the door, but Edmund shrugged it off. He had other things to worry about.

He'd show Peter. He'd show them all.

Some day.

**Author's Note:** Edmund, what a brat! But that's why I love him! I think that's why so many people love him. Because it's always nice to see someone so rotten go through a series of transformations to finally turn out all right in the end. Because everybody likes a happy ending, right? But I still really like his sense of ambition. Whether you're good or bad at heart, ambition's a pretty important thing to harbor. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
